Axmed Ali Mahmoud
BIOS Prison Riot: Coming from a war-torn and dangerous country rife with famine and poverty, Axmed is notorious for such maritime atrocities over his entire career in piracy off the coast of Somalia as hijacking merchant ships and shanghaiing women to be part of his modern pirate crew. He is now housed at Crimson Hell Penitentiary in America, where he seeks to bring about a second Golden Age of Piracy once he receives his early release from prison. SPECIAL MOVES * Qadhifat al-Sawarikh (Rocket Launcher): Axmed takes out an RPG-7, loads it with one round, and fires it at his opponent, sending them flying backwards and knocking them down to the arena floor. Meter Burn makes the resulting blast bigger, causing more damage. * Jiido Baroosin (Pull Anchor): Axmed throws his grappling hook at his opponent and pulls them towards him with it, slamming them face-down to the ground. Meter Burn has him spin them 360° clockwise or counter-clockwise while they are still attached to the hook instead. * Fakhi al-Algham al-Ardia (Land Mine Trap): Axmed crouches down and plants a land mine on the ground. Upon the opponent making contact with it, the landmine explodes, launching them into the air. On Meter Burn, he plants another land mine next to the previous one which, upon foe contact, results in a bigger, more damaging blast. * Birta iyo Rasaasta (Steel and Lead): Axmed swings his grappling hook above his head at a 210° clockwise or counter-clockwise angle and slams it down on his opponent, knocking them to the arena floor, then, while they're still down, takes out a Browning Hi-Power and shoots them. On Meter Burn, he shoots the opponent two additional times. PRISON BREAK * Afat Albahhar (Scourge of the Seas): Axmed grabs his opponent by the back of their neck, turns the hook part of his grappling hook upside down, and stabs them three times in the jaw with it, fracturing the mandible, then, his weapon still in the unfortunate foe's jaw, takes the rope part, swings them into the air at a 180° counter-clockwise or clockwise angle and slams them down hard onto the arena floor, breaking the spine. Lastly, he walks over to the downed opponent and stomps their face, fracturing the rest of the skull. DEATH SENTENCE * Taqtie Allahm (Meat Shredder): Axmed stretches his grappling hook in both hands and spins it in circles in his right or left hand. He then, walking towards the defeated foe, proceeds to repeatedly swing the weapon downwards on them, graphically shredding the flesh off of them, which exposes portions of muscle and bone, then tearing out their ribcage so several vital organs can be shredded as well. Afterwards, the character on the receiving end falls to the arena floor dead as a fountain of blood sprays out of their now-shredded heart. Must be performed at jump distance. SELF-MURDER * Pre-Self-Murder pose: Axmed stretches his grappling hook in both hands and says, "The sharks will eat up and shit out your corpse!" Macno Ahaan Maskaxda-Dhintay (Literally Brain-Dead): A defeated Axmed miserably extends his grappling hook in front of him for three seconds, then spins the weapon in front of him with his right or left hand for four additional seconds until he switches from vertical to horizontal, causing the hook part of the weapon to embed in the left or right side of his head, during which we X-ray cut to the sharp bottom two points entering the cerebellum and brain. The Somali pirate then falls face-down to the arena floor, bleeding out of the two holes he just made in his own head with his weapon and the blood spilling out of it and onto the floor. MISC. INFO Voice Actor: Ike Amadi (Halo 5: Guardians, Injustice 2) Rival: Vicente González * Intro Sequence: Axmed spins his grappling hook at his left or right side for three seconds, then, grabbing the hook part of his weapon, goes into his fighting stance, declaring, "Today, you face the scourge of albahhar alsabea (the seven seas)!" * Round Win Sequence: Axmed spins his grappling hook at his left or right side once, then, catching the hook part of his weapon and pulling on the rope part, declares, "The ocean will now swallow you up," and goes into his fighting stance again. * Outro Sequence: Axmed swings his grappling hook twice diagonally, once to the right or left and once to the left or right, declaring, "Witness the beginning...", then, horizontally to the right or left, swings his weapon, continuing, "Of the Da'da Dahabka ee Burcad-Badeednimada Casriga Ah (Golden Age of Modern Piracy), fucker!", and, lastly, ends the outro sequence by grabbing the hook part of the weapon and raising it high up in the air. ARCADE MODE PROLOGUE (Cut to Warden Jackson's office at Crimson Hell Penitentiary, where she is sitting at her desk. Lloyd Buchanan, the head of prison security, walks in, helmetless, carrying a binder full of the inmates' activity reports, marked "ACTIVITY REPORTS" on the spine.) * Buchanan: (placing the binder on Warden Jackson's desk) Here are the activity reports you ordered brought in, ma'am. * Warden Jackson: A'ight, let's see who we got here. (opens the binder, which shows a blank page with the words "AXMED ALI MAHMOUD" on it at first, then turns the page to show Axmed's activity report, which includes his name, birthplace and date, criminal number, a mugshot of him, and a summary of his identity history) Axmed Ali Mahmoud, the African scourge of the seven seas. (the camera zooms closer to the Somali pirate's mugshot, with his skull emblem appearing over it) ''Whenever he's on the high seas, folks shit themselves in fear in his presence. FLASHBACK: MOGADISHU, SOMALIA, JANUARY 1993 ''(15-year-old Axmed is seen inside his very dilapidated-looking house, on his knees grieving over the corpses of his parents, both of whom are shown to have died of starvation and malnourishment, his face buried in his hands.) * Warden Jackson: (narrating) He was just a poor orphan, livin' on his own in poor-ass fuckin' Mogadishu without barely no food to eat, nor water to drink. (Then, a man who was the captain of Axmed's crew before him, with other Somali pirates, some of whom are shanghaied women, behind him, arrives at the house.) * Somali Pirate Captain: Kaalay, wiil (come, boy). * 15-Year-Old Axmed: Limadha (why)? * Somali Pirate Captain: Don't be afraid. We are not here to harm you. We only wish to train and recruit you in the ways of Somali piracy. * 15-Year-Old Axmed: Really? * Somali Pirate Captain: Nem fielaan (yes). Now, do as I request. (the teenage boy willingly goes with him and the other pirates) (Next, we cut to a montage of Axmed in his teenage and young adult years, training under the captain's tutelage to be one of the pirates over the rest of the '90s, as well as the 2000s.) * Warden Jackson: (narrating) The Somali pirates done trained him in their ways until he reached full maturity... FLASHBACK: ARABIAN SEA, JUNE 2008 (In the Arabian Sea, water police boats have Axmed, his fellow Somali pirate crew members, and their captain surrounded.) * Warden Jackson: (narrating) And when his captain done got his ass shot up to death by the po-po... * Water Cop #1: Freeze, pirates! Don't you seafaring assholes move! * Somali Pirate Captain: We will NEVER surrender to you! * Water Cop #2: Then you leave us no choice. (he and the rest of the water police shoot the captain until he falls to the boat deck dead in a pool of his own blood, much to his crew's mixed emotions of shock and sorrow) * Warden Jackson: (narrating) Axmed took his place as the one to lead his pirate crew, and went on to continue the old captain's M.O.. FLASHBACK: GULF OF ADEN, JULY 2010 (Next, in the Gulf of Aden, also known as "Pirate Alley," Axmed and his pirate crew approach an American cargo ship headed for Mombasa.) * Warden Jackson: (narrating) But, it don't stop there. The report also says he an' his seafarin' crew done sunk the shit outta a U.S. cargo ship headed for Mombasa. * Axmed: On my command! FIRE! (he and his pirate crew then draw their RPG-7s and fire at the ship, sinking and setting fire to it) (We then cut to the engine control room of the merchant vessel, where the chief engineer and his three assistant engineers are in a panic over the ensuing pirate attack, which has caused the ship to start flooding.) * Chief Merchant Vessel Engineer: (realizing that the sinking ship is about to take him and its other personnel with it and lure them to their watery demises) Oh, no, no, no, no! Mayday! MAYDAY!! We're fucking sinking! * First Assistant Engineer: What?! Oh, shit! * Second Assistant Engineer: Should we evacuate right now, or stay put and wait for emergency personnel to come and rescue us? ...Or maybe we could get out violins and play "Nearer, My God, to Thee." * Chief Merchant Vessel Engineer: Probably option two! (Cut back to Warden Jackson and Buchanan at her office.) * Warden Jackson: That's right, the fucker don't just know how to hijack ships, but also, to SINK them! (Cut to Axmed's cell in a historical Ottoman castle, turned prison, in Mogadishu. The cell's bars slide open, and a Crimson Hell security guard walks in carrying an AK-47.) * Axmed: U sheeg ganacsigaaga markaad soo gasho ''(state your business upon entering). * Crimson Hell Security Guard: I have been sent by Warden Jackson to bring you into her prison, Crimson Hell Penitentiary, in the Rocky Mountains in Colorado. But, it's not any ordinary prison. There is currently a tournament going on inside the facility, where the inmates there fight and gruesomely kill each other for her entertainment. So, fight or die. Make your choice. * Axmed: It seems I have no choice but to accept your invitation, for I will make the land-lovers there drown in a sea of their own damn blood! * Crimson Hell Security Guard: I knew you would be willing to participate. Now, come with me. ''(Axmed gets off his seat and walks off with the security guard.) I warn you, though, it's going to be a long flight. (We then cut to Axmed on a bench seat in the cargo of a prison transport helicopter.) * Axmed: (voice-over) Once I get my early prison release, the Somali pirates shall rule the seas once again! RIVAL BATTLE - vs. Vicente González (Cut to near the prison guard tower, where Axmed and Vicente stand a foot away from each other, looking at each other.) * Axmed: You stand in the way of my mission to spread piracy throughout the world. Leave now before I leave your corpse in the depths of the waters below to rot. * Vicente: I don't take shit from gente de mar (seafarers) whose country's government is worthless as fuck. * Axmed: Oh, really? (going into his fighting stance) Well, you should go back to Mexico, and take your damn family with you! * Vicente: I'm Colombian, polla-orificio (dickhole)! (going into his fighting stance as well) Do I need to tear your tongue from your fucking throat? SUB-BOSS BATTLE - vs. Lloyd Buchanan (After the fight, a badly-beaten Vicente is down on one knee and one hand.) * Axmed: If I were you, I'd choose wisely whether to surrender now... or die by my hand. * Vicente: You're going to fucking wish you never existed... for standing in the way... of me bringing back el cártel de Medellín (the Medellín Cartel)! * Axmed: I have no regrets for my transgressions, and as a matter of fact... neither do YOU! * Vicente: Correcto (correct). I haven't a shred of guilt over mis crímenes pasados (my past crimes). (Axmed walks off) HEY! Where are you going?! Come back here so I can have your head! (Three seconds later, we cut to Axmed in the prison security office, where Buchanan shows up, readying his AK-47.) * Buchanan: By order of Warden Jackson, I will make damn sure you never make it out of this prison alive, bastard. * Axmed: You land-loving wiilka dhilleysiga (son of a bitch)... Your claims are wrong. And, whether you like it or not... (going into his fighting stance) I will fucking send you to a watery grave! FINAL BOSS BATTLE - vs. Warden Jackson * Buchanan: (badly beaten and down on one knee and one hand) ''Who would've thought about it? Me, the head of security at Crimson Hell... beaten by one of my warden's prisoners? * Axmed: And, soon, you will join the other ass-licking security ''alkilab (dogs) in a watery grave... (Buchanan falls to the floor unconscious) whether you like it or not! (walking out of the security office and, two seconds later, out the prison gate to the outside of the prison) Infinite power over all Earth's waters will be mine as soon as I... * Warden Jackson: (approaching Axmed, interrupting) Not so fast! The fuck you think you goin'? You ain't done finished your sentence. * Axmed: You are never preventing my escape, nor my worldwide conquest of the waters, eahira (whore)! * Warden Jackson: Ain't you done heard? In Crimson Hell, nobody makes it out alive. * Axmed: And, may the corpses of my enemies now rot in the waters of Khalij 'Adan (the Gulf of Aden) for daring to face a pirate. * Warden Jackson: That's 'cause they done done some seriously terrible things in their lives. It's motherfuckers like you who give folks like Blackbeard and Jack Sparrow a bad name. * Axmed: At least we're just as capable of ransacking ships, and shanghaiing women, and shit as those romanticized Aleasr Aldhahabiu (Golden Age) bastards were! * Warden Jackson: Shanghaiin' women? God forbid I ever join you on board with your seafarin' crew, no how! And, wit' my security taken out, I s'pose I'mma be the one handlin' the task of makin' sure you never try to leave my prison again. * Axmed: I don't care for mighty, sky-dwelling beings! I denounced Islam and became a misotheist after being accused as a fasiq and shunned from my faith when my imam found out that I had defected to piracy. (going into his fighting stance) What matters more to me is breaking out of xabsiga (prison) and spreading seafaring terror worldwide! * Warden Jackson: Well, too bad, so sad. You ain't never gettin' out this shithole. Not unless you face... (going into her fighting stance) ME! ENDING * Warden Jackson: (badly beaten and down on one knee and one hand) Damn it... I ain't never done thought... I'd let you make it out here alive... ...A'ight, you free to go now. * Axmed: (walking out the prison gate) Haa (yes)... My goal of bringing about a new Golden Age of Piracy will soon be realized! (Cut to a black screen that shows the words "Axmed Ali Mahmoud has only recently been released from Crimson Hell Penitentiary of Colorado today." in white, then the ending text in white on the left and a shot of Axmed and his pirate crew on a hijacked merchant ship on the right.) No one Axmed fought was spared from being left to decompose in a watery grave by, nor did they receive any mercy from, the Somali pirate in his quest to be granted early release from Crimson Hell Penitentiary. * Axmed: Now that I am finally free, it is time for the Golden Age of Modern Piracy to officially begin! (Next, we cut to Axmed and his crew's merchant ship being surrounded by water police boats, and with police helicopters hovering over it. The Somali pirates then ready their arms to terrorize the waters and dispose of the pursuing police.) His goal of escaping prison finally realized, Axmed is now free to terrorize the oceans once again, just as he did prior to his apprehension, and has gained the opportunity to begin a worldwide Golden Age of Modern Piracy, one more dangerous and inhumane than the last. With him and his crew in power, no amount of law enforcement or military, land or sea, can do anything about it. * Axmed: To Jahannamo ee biyaha hoos ku xusan (the Hell in the water below) with you fuckers! I am NOT going through the whole arrest thing again! Men, open fire! (Cut to pre-credits roll, where Ciara's "Paint it, Black" starts playing as we are treated to short animations of all the characters, shown in full-body, in locations from their pre-prison lives, with the names of their voice actors/actresses and their skull emblems on their left or right. Afterwards, the credits start rolling and the song continues playing.) DID YOU KNOW? * Ike Amadi, Axmed's hypothetical voice actor, is best known for voicing Atrocitus in Injustice 2, as well as DC Infinite Crisis, and Jameson Locke (taking over the role from the MCU Luke Cage show's Mike Colter, who previously voiced him in Halo 2, in Halo 5: Guardians). * Don't worry, people, Axmed's ending isn't canon because he commits suicide in Vicente's arcade story ending, and will, therefore, not appear in the sequel, Prison Survivors, at all. Category:MGW characters